Nitian VS Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A creature of darkness almost tricks Sasha and the young girl takes it hard.


**A story by guestsurprise themselves! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was too busy crying her eyes out to even listen to anyone! She almost made a terrible deal with a Nitian!

Flashback…

"Sasha, let's go and have a picnic in the tickle woods," Vivo offered.

"You guys be careful; make sure the coast is clear. I have seen Nitians around the area," Jocu warned. "Be sure to wear your special amulet so that I know if you need me."

"We will," Vivo promised. "Sasha, can you make sure to grab them from the table before we leave?"

"Of course!" Sasha said happily.

But as they were about to leave, Sasha realized that she didn't have them! She was about to panic, but she felt like they would be alright.

"It's just the tickle woods; we should be alright," Sasha smiled to herself.

As they entered the tickle woods, they had a marvelous picnic and settled down to go to sleep. However as they were sleeping, Sasha heard a gentle cooing in the bushes.

"Come here beautiful," the voice charmed.

"W-Who's there?!" Sasha said, somewhat alarmed.

"It's only me. Jocu. Come here hon," the voice continued. Sasha turned and saw a large red being emerge from the bushes and it purred and made very flirty sounds. But something about 'Jocu' was strange. He wasn't acting like himself.

"Jocu, are you alright?" Sasha asked, arching a curious brow.

"Of course I am; I'm just happy to see you," Jocu said, now laying down on the grass and pointing to his abs. "Come. I've missed your massages."

"Ok," Sasha said, still a bit unsure about how Jocu was acting. She then noticed Jocu's eyes were yellow and not their usual green color. "Jocu, what's going on with your eyes?!"

"Oh just a new technique that helps me gain more energy." He smiled. She then noticed his teeth looked sharper and more menacing than ever.

"J-Jocu? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course. Now Sasha, will you do me a favor?"

"Um…sure."

"Can you go to the tickle castle for me and bring me one of the tickle feathers? I could really use them to help calm me." Jocu smiled.

"Oh ok. Um….which one?"

"Which one what?"

"I meant which feather." Sasha clarified.

"Uh…the black ones." Jocu replied.

"Black feathers? But there aren't any black feathers. Jocu, what's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"SASHA!" A voice thundered, now roaring through the trees. Before Sasha knew it, Blithe and Vivo were by her side in a second and roaring menacingly at the 'Jocu' in front of her. Jocu then leapt through the trees and stood in front of all three of them, growling at the other red figure. Vivo wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"You alright?" Vivo asked.

"Y-Yes, but why are there two Jocus?" Sasha asked in confusion.

"Yeah, explain that NITIAN!" Jocu roared, now clawing at the Nitian's face and making the red make-up smear. The Nitian growled in anger and transformed into its evil brownish-black ugly self.

"Foolish human! One day you will make a mistake and give us the tickle feathers! Just you wait!" The Nitian hissed, before running away into the distance.

"How did a Nitian get through our realm?" Vivo asked.

"He must have snuck through in the night, but I was almost too late. I wonder why I didn't sense your protective amulets," Jocu replied. Everyone was quiet and then turned to Sasha.

"It's my fault. I left them on the table because I didn't think we would need them. This is all my fault." Sasha said sadly.

"Sasha, it was an accident," Jocu said, coming forward and touching her shoulder.

"No…I could have caused some serious trouble if I gave him the feathers," Sasha said, still looking down.

"Now Sasha listen. You didn't know there was a Nitian. Next time you know to wear the amulet," Jocu said gently. Sasha turned from him.

"We need to probably be more aware of Nitians in the future," Vivo said, turning to Jocu.

"We can start having our guards check for them around the clock since the girls like spending time here often," Blithe added.

"Well, at least we stopped him. I…wait…where's Sasha?!" Vivo asked. All three brothers looked around and saw Sasha was nowhere to be found. She had slipped away while they were talking.

"Sasha! Where are you?!" Jocu called out in concern.

"Hon, c'mon don't hide from us!" Vivo called, now looking in some bushes.

"Where'd she go?!" Blithe said in concern, now running his hands through his white hair. Jocu closed his eyes in concentration and then sensed that Sasha asked another brother to send her back to Earth!

"She's going back to Earth! C'mon, after her!" Jocu ordered, now snapping his fingers.

Flashback ending….

* * *

Sasha was burying her head in the pillows and curling up in some nearby beanbag chairs. She wanted to be completely invisible!

"No one can find me under here," She sobbed quietly.

"Is that so, my dear?" A voice purred. Her tear-soaked eyes shot open and she was face to face with Vivo! His yellow eyes were looking at her in deep concern and he nuzzled her. "Oh Sasha. Whatever is the matter my dear?"

"Vivo! What are you doing here?!" Sasha said in horror.

"Now you didn't think we would just let you get away did you?" Another voice added. Sasha spun her head around and saw it was Jocu.

"We are never going to just let you go. We need to talk to you," Another gentle voice added. Sasha then saw it was Blithe! All three of them were there!

"You guys can't be here!" Sasha said, wiping her face.

"Sasha, we need to talk about earlier," Jocu said, now getting closer to her face and purring on her cheek.

"No. I don't want to talk. Please guys, just leave me here," She said, letting more tears fall.

"I don't think so," Jocu responded, now pushing aside a beanbag chair and purring into her neck. Vivo then began purring into her sides and Blithe began purring into her ears and planting gentle kisses on them.

"G-Guys," Sasha said, now gently trying to dislodge all three of them off of her! "Guys please get off!" But it is not easy trying to dislodge three brothers and you all are buried under beanbags!

"Nope." Jocu responded, now cuddling more into her neck.

"Absolutely not." Vivo responded, now digging more into her side.

"You must be joking," Blithe added, now gently nipping her ear.

Sasha gave up. There was no escaping them. There wasn't any tickling; only cuddling.

"Now then, no more tears now. He was trying to trick you. You are not in trouble Sasha," Jocu said, still talking in her neck.

"We all know that he was trying to get the feathers, but a Nitian wouldn't know how to use them anyway. And now we all know to use our amulets a little more that's all," Vivo said.

"Now that we have mentioned that, cheer up," Blithe cooed, now gently tickling her on her neck and sides.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHITHE!" Sasha laughed.

"Don't worry about the matter Sasha; it's in the past. Now let me see a smile," Jocu chuckled, now sitting up and pushing all the beanbags back so they could get her easier. He then began gently nipping and kissing her in the neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! JOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU! STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Oh my, does that tickle tickle tickle? Cootchie cootchie coo!" Vivo giggled, now rubbing his tails up and down her ears.

"G-Guys!" Sasha panted. They immediately stopped and Jocu bit her on the shoulder to revive her with his venom.

"Are you alright?" He smiled, now picking her up in his arms and wiping her hair from her face.

"Yes, I think so. Guys, I'm sorry for almost trusting the Nitian. But thanks for cheering me up." Sasha said softly. The brothers all said nothing. They all just glomped her and began planting friendly kisses and tickles all over her.

"I believe this answers how we feel about you. Now c'mere you," Jocu grinned, now pulling her to his chest and hugging her. The others joined in too! Their love was not going to change, no matter what.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Very awesome, guestsurprise! When you're free, we can talk story ideas! :D**


End file.
